Buried
A book about me yay. Okay I'm not usually angry and depressed, but y'know, I could be. Starring Firepaw as me (Firey you little tomatoes) Starring Brightpaw as Brighty (yes Brighty, who else?) and starring cats as cats ~ - ~ "What do you feel?" "I feel my own anger and depression." "How do you feel?" "Like I'm drowning in this horrible world." Prologue Firestorm stared at the moors ahead of her, her eyes turbulent and angry. "I'll never forget what you've done, Seaheart, just know that now." "I can do what I want, Firestorm, you're not the boss of me. Plus now, you're the one leaving the Clan." The she-cat mewed. Firestorm's eyes blazed. "Brightsong's coming with me. At least she cares, unlike you. I don't care what has happened to me and what I'm about to do, but all I know is that you're the cause of it all." "Whatever, Firestorm, you're the one with all the crimes on your pelt. I have none." "You have one. You've brought this upon me when it shouldn't have." Firestorm shot back, turning away. "Just go back to your precious Clan, Seaheart, nobody wants you here." Seaheart laughed. "I'm sure somebody wants me here, considering the whole Clan is on my side, Firestorm. Think about what has happened these past few moons." Flashbacks came before Firestorm's eyes. She shoved them away, "Shut up, Seaheart. I'm over with you." She turned away, fighting back tears. She already knew she shouldn't have burst and let her emotions go. "Enjoy your loner life, Firestorm." "Who are you?" A loner was staring at her, eyes alight with curiosity. "My name is Rain, and I'm a loner around here that lives in this area." "I'm Firestorm, and this is Brightsong." The red she-cat explained. Rain ushered them into her den. "You can stay with me for now, I'm sure you're cold and hungry from your trip. Where are you two from? You have Clan names, correct?" "Yes, we're from GorseClan." Brightsong explained quietly. "Why aren't you at your Clan?" Rain asked, tilting her head slightly at them as she worked on their bedding. Firestorm stiffened, and Brightsong glanced at Firestorm questionably. Firestorm then sighed. "It's a long story, Rain." "I like long stories, plus, you can stay for as long as you want. We have time to hear long stories like yours." Rain offered. Firestorm sighed and nodded. "Well, it started when we were apprentices..." Chapter One Nobody can wait any longer For the challenge is too hard Friendships and enemies are set But one will be caught off guard "Firepaw, can you please hurry up and stop snacking?" Mistshine growled. "Seapaw and Honeymoon are waiting for you." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm coming, Mistshine, but I have to eat too you know." I snapped back, knowing very well that my mentor would not approve of me talking back. Mistshine bristled. "You're going to get in trouble one day for your big mouth, Firepaw. You should know not to talk back to your mentor like that, plus, you shouldn't even be talking with your mouth full. Where are your manners?" "Who said I had any?" I muttered back. Seapaw piped up from where she was waiting. "Firepaw can't keep her mouth shut, that's why her mother abandoned her and the Clan. She didn't want to stay with her daughter and be ashamed." I bristled and bunched my legs. "What did you say?" I snarled. "Say it again, I dare you!" Mistshine held me back. "First talking back, now threatening your own Clanmates?" Mistshine growled. "Oh and Seapaw, that wasn't a very nice thing to say." She added when I opened my mouth to argue. I grumbled as Seapaw only shot a smirk at me and Honeymoon didn't say a word. "Now come on, Firepaw, we're not wasting anymore time on you." I sighed and rolled my eyes, padding after them. Sometimes it felt as though my mentor was misjudging, and she would blame things that weren't even my fault. Seapaw was just horrible, she was always teasing me from my looks, to my bad mouth. I couldn't help it when I said those things, I was just depressed and annoyed. "You think you're so pretty, but in reality, nobody can even look at you." Seapaw whispered into my ear. I hissed softly back to her. "You'll eat those words when you realize what I'm about to do to you." She only purred and mewed softly to me in a menacing way. "Oh but you can't hurt me, Honeymoon and Mistshine would only have you get into trouble. You're putting yourself into a trap." But I didn't care. I just hated how Seapaw teased me and how our mentors never did a thing to protect me. My mother had disappeared soon after my birth, and my father never payed attention to me. I didn't even have any friends. I smacked Seapaw hard. I didn't care what the mentors would do, but I was just angry about everything that had been happening. Seapaw gave a little yelp, but I covered her mouth quickly. "Just shut up for once, Seapaw, just shut up." I snapped. She relaxed a bit, but the moment I removed my paw, she screamed. "Firepaw attacked me!" Mistshine glanced back with a disapproving look, but noticed that I was several distances away from Seapaw. "Now Seapaw, stop blaming things that Firepaw hadn't done. She's several paces away from you, and there's no way she could have jumped back to look innocent." Honeymoons scolded. Mistshine only had her eyes narrowed. Seapaw's cheeks turned red, and she gave me a sullen look. "She did hit me! Can't you see where she clouted me?" "All Seapaw does is tease me." I snapped. "And she accuses me for everything I haven't done. She looks fine, and she's not even hurt. The one who's hurt is me." But Mistshine knew what was going on. "Firepaw, apologize to Seapaw now." "Sorry?" "Firepaw." Her mew was a warning. I glared back at her. "You never scold Seapaw for being a jerk, but you always target me. What's so different about me? I'm not a fool or a creep, and I don't tease others and get them in trouble." Mistshine didn't budge. "Firepaw, I said apologize." "You don't understand!" I cried out. "If I do something slightly bad, you scold me, but when Seapaw does things extremely bad, you don't even glance at her! What makes her so special?" I challenged. This time Honeymoon looked more sympethetic. "Firepaw, if you're not going to apologize, then I'm going to tell Wavestar. He won't be very happy with you." Mistshine warned. "Sorry..." I muttered. "That's better," she mewed briskly. "Let's move on." I hissed in utter frustration behind her. Nobody understood that Seapaw was the one who caused everything. "You never made Seapaw apologize for the words she said to me." I growled back. Mistshine stopped, and turned menacingly. "Firepaw, I know you're upset, but stop blaming things on Seapaw. She hasn't done anything wrong." "Oh she hasn't?" I mocked back. "You're just being ignorant and you don't even know what's going on! I hate how you just let everything Seapaw does go, and you blame everything on me! And you don't even know what I'm going through, nevertheless how I'm dealing with all this." My mentor grabbed my scruff, hauling me back towards camp. "I've had enough with you, Firepaw. Wavestar's going to hear about this, and you're going to get what you deserve." Seapaw snickered behind me, and I clouted her harder, leaving a few red marks behind. She shrieked, and Mistshine smacked me back in the cheek, leaving dark scars behind. I gasped and tumbled over, clutching my cheek. "What was that for?" I hissed hotly. "It's what you deserve." She mewed coldly. "Now come on, you're coming back to camp with me." I stumbled after her, feeling my anger rising. "You'll understand one day, Mistshine, and then you'll be sorry you've ever treating me like this!" When I got back to camp, Tanglepaw was chatting with Brightpaw, making me feel insanely jealous. But then I realized they were arguing. "You don't know what Firepaw can do!" Brightpaw snarled. "She's the best sister I can have, and she's a great contribution to the Clan!" "Well she can't address me the way she does." He snarled back. "She's always that haughty she-cat who can't control her temper." I stalked up to Tanglepaw, staring at him deadly. "What did you say?" "I said that you're a haughty she-cat who can't control her temper." He shot at me, whirling on his paw. "Whatever, go play with your sister, Brightpaw." My sister glared at him, her breath coming in furious gasps. "That... idiot." She muttered. "I'll get him in training later." Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions